Various kite frame connectors and kite frame assemblies are known. Examples may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,276,730; 3,305,198; 3,570,792; 4,018,407; 4,286,762; 4,368,861; and 4,557,443.
A drawback of the known frame connector members is that they can be difficult to assemble. They also are not easily adapted to be glued securely in place, if desired.